


Travel

by Fishyz9



Series: The Domestic Series [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyz9/pseuds/Fishyz9
Summary: A few snippets into every day domestic moments. Nico returns from a short break away, Levi surprises him at the airport.





	Travel

I hate travelling, truly. I love seeing my family, but the hassle of getting to and from an airport, the rushing it entails, not to mention the queuing… it’s a total pain in the ass. Usually, it’s just the inconvenience that irks me, but this is the first time I’ve travelled since Levi and I got together, and I’m actually surprised at just _how_ much I’ve missed him.

I mean I knew I would, but I didn’t expect to find it difficult to sleep without him. I didn’t expect my every conversation with my family to somehow turn towards or somehow involve Levi. I didn’t expect for the absence of his warmth, his smell, his smile to weigh on me like a burden, but it has. He’s at my apartment more often than not now and it’s only since this short break away from each other that I’ve come to realise how goddamn domestic we’ve become.

I missed seeing him studying at my kitchen counter wearing nothing but his socks, boxers and a ratty old sweater of mine three sizes too big. I even missed his que cards laid out everywhere, and I especially missed the small furrow in his brow as he highlights another passage in one of his text books.

And good god have I missed putting my hands on him. In fact, as soon as he’s back from his shift at the hospital he’ll be lucky if he can get through the door before I’m on him. It’s been a total of four days, and we’ve gone longer while working in the same goddamn building without being able to spend any significant time together, but this was different. I couldn’t duck out of family dinner and pull him into an on call room. Text messages ranging from sweet (or cheesy, as he would say) to downright pornographic had to suffice.

I’m waiting for the line ahead of me to start moving, wondering if I can convince him to sack off our date night out tonight in favour of me just dragging his fine ass into bed, when the crowd in front of me begins to clear and…there he is.

He was supposed to be working. The plan was I go home, catch up on some sleep and we go out once he was back from work. Well, seeing as I had every intention of going straight to the hospital to see him anyway it seems we’ve both decided to say ‘screw it’ to the original plan.

He’s up on his tip toes, bouncing on the balls of his feet slightly as he scans the crowd for me and I’m almost floored by how undeniably happy I am to see him. A feeling which I think must be mirrored because as soon as his eyes land on me I see him let out a deep breath, as if in relief as he settles back down on his feet. A smile, equal parts coy and excited, splits across his lips.

I let my bag slide from my shoulder, ready to dump it on the floor at our feet as I approach him. He bites his lip, tilting his head slightly and wholly crap am I in deep because I just _need_ him, now.

“Hey, I know you said you were going to take a cab but – _whoa_.” He breaks off with a laugh.

After dumping my bag on the ground I simply wrap my arms around his waist and lift, burying my face in his neck, his feet dangling. “Missed you.” Is all I can say.

His hand strokes over the back of my head, resting against the nape of my neck. “I missed you too,” he says softly, amusement clear in his voice. “ _So_ much.”

“I’m never going away again. At least not without sneaking you in my carryon luggage.”

He laughs. “Not sure I’ll fit.”

“Of course you will, you’re little.”

He laughs again. “Going to put me down?”

“Nope.” I answer, squeezing him a little tighter.

“We’re getting some stares.”

I shrug. “That’s ‘cuz of how handsome you are. They’re jealous.”

He snorts. “Put me down so I can kiss you already.”

“You just said the magic words.” I put him back down on his feet and I immediately lean in close for this promised kiss. “Hey you,” I whisper, my hand snaking around the back of his neck to pull him into a much needed kiss.

He hums into the kiss, his eyes staying closed a few seconds longer than when our lips actually part. He opens them with a soft sigh. “Have you any idea how big that bed is without you?”

“Have you any idea how much I need you in that bed right now?”

He lifts my bag, sliding it over his shoulder and then takes my hand. “I’m not parked far, let’s get out of here.”

 I squeeze his hand and then easily entwine our fingers. “That’s not too heavy?”

“Nope,” he lies, and I let him. If he wants to be my man right now and carry my bag then I’m happy to let him. “Was it good to see your family?”

I smile automatically, it was good. “Yeah, though it’s been requested that I actually bring you next time, seeing as I keep accidentally injecting you into all conversations.”

He gives my hand a tug, looking at me with his eyes slightly widened. “I keep doing that too! The guys will be talking about literally anything; even the most obscure things and I’ll be like _‘did you know Nico speaks three languages?_ ’” He shakes his head. “They’ve started throwing things at me now.”

I laugh quietly. “Linc doesn’t throw things but he gives me his most annoyed ‘ _dude’_ when I do it at work.”

He grins, and it’s one of his self-satisfied grins. “We’re so gross.”

“The grossest. So, you coming with me next time?”

“To visit the family? I would have come with you this time if I could have swung it with work.” He says sadly.

“My family’s so weirded out by all of this; you’re like some kind of exotic bird to them.”

He frowns with a little smile. “What do you mean?”

I shrug. “I don’t tend to talk about boyfriends to them, ever. They usually have to drag it out of me, now they can’t shut me up.”

He presses his lips together. “Nico Kim, you are so into me.” He smirks.

“Not yet I’m not but give it half an hour depending on traffic…”

He laughs breathlessly, but heat touches his cheeks too. “You a little hard up, baby?”

“Going to bed without you feels like cruel and unusual punishment. And you’ve somehow gotten hotter since I last saw you. You change your shampoo or something?”

“Shut up,” he laughs, glancing away. “Here we are.” He lifts his chin as his car comes in view.

When we reach the car he’s unlocking the trunk when I broach the idea of cancelling date night. “So, about our plans for tonight –”

“I made your favourite risotto. Screw going out, let’s get naked and eat in bed.” He gives me a secretive smile and a little wink and I tip my head back and groan.

“You made–? Oh my god, I _love_ you.”

He freezes just as he’s bending to place my bag in the car and looks up at me, a soft smile slowly spreading across his lips. With a jolt it dawns on me what’s just popped out of my mouth.

“I mean, um…” I trail off with a self-conscious laugh. I let out a defeated sigh and then dig my hands into my pockets. “No, I’m– I’m going to stand by that one.” I lift one shoulder, and I know my smile must look a little uncharacteristically shy for me. “Yeah, definitely love you, Levi.”

He closes the trunk and bites his lip as leans his hip against it as he looks me up and down. “You know when I was a sixteen me and my friend, we went all the way to San Diego to this little meet and greet in a bookstore to see our favourite comic book author. That’s an eighteen hour drive for two teenagers who only just acquired their licences.”

“O-ok?”

“We were waiting for _hours_. I mean we queued forever and when we got close to the front of the store they announced that they had to close for the day. We were devastated, utterly. But we hung around, hoping that we might still be able to meet him and get him to sign our comics.” He shrugs. “You know, catch him in the parking lot or something.”

“And?”

“And we caught him in the parking lot. He signed our comics and then when we told him how far we’d driven and how long we waited he took us out for burgers. It was one of the happiest, coolest experiences of my life.”

“That’s…pretty cool.” I swallow hard, getting kind of nervous over his sudden tangent. However, his hands snake inside of my leather jacket, arms circling loosely around my waist. “My point being that my fondest memory, meeting my hero, going for burgers afterwards…” he shakes his head. “Doesn’t even come close to how happy I felt seeing you come off that plane. Basically this is nerd-speak for I love you too.”

I let out a breathy laugh, my hands squeezing his upper arms before resting at the sides of his neck. “Yeah?”

Those arms tighten around me and those doe-like eyes watch me serenely. He seems perfectly content and confident in what he’s saying, which just fills me with this…this bliss-like feeling. Honestly it’s _a lot_ for a parking lot of an airport.

 He lifts up on his toes, his eyes on my lips, teasing me ever so slightly. “I slept in one of your t-shirts.” He murmurs. “Because it smelled like you.”

I let out something close to a grunt and dip my head to catch his lips in a kiss. I walk him back a step so that he’s pinned against the car and then deepen the kiss.

He sighs into the kiss, but I feel his lips pull into a smile against mine. “Nico, honey, I–” he breaks off with a snort when I go in for another kiss, and then tries again. “Baby, public…people…”

“Don’t care.”

“Ok but…” his hand pushes gently against my chest. “The sooner we get home the sooner we can do a hell of a lot more than kiss, as lovely as kissing you is.”

I sigh; press a kiss to his cheek. “Always so logical.”

“Home?”

I nod. “Home.”

If this is what I get to come back to, I love to travel.


End file.
